Bliss Campaign
|result=Covenant Empire victory |side1= Unified Earth Government |side2= Covenant Empire |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Franklin Chen † Joan Dubois † |commanders2=Prophet of Compassion Xytyr 'Mantakree |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=2 cruisers 1 frigate 1 auxiliary |forces2=5 carriers 23 cruisers 17 destroyers |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=15,025,897 killed all vessels destroyed |casual2=85 killed 1 destroyer damaged |casual3= |casual4= }} The Bliss Campaign was a significant engagement in the Human-Covenant War, taking place in early 2526. Human defense forces, hugely outgunned by a massive Covenant assault force and suffering from internal discord, were easily overwhelmed. Following the destruction of local space forces in a three minute engagement, Covenant warships assaulted and glassed the human colony, killing more than fifteen million people. Bliss was the fourth human colony to be razed. Critically, both the space battle and initial bombardment were recorded by a covert government spacecraft before its loss; recovery of this log provided the United Nations Space Command with indisputable evidence of the Covenant. Timeline ;2525 November 14 : Governor Joan Dubois, unanimously backed by the planetary parliament, officially refuses defensive formations offered by the United Nations Space Command. ;2525 November 22 : Bliss is discovered by the Covenant missionary ship Path of Serenity. Covertly observing the colony at great distance, Ship Master Y'gar 'Soramee misidentifies twenty-five cargo freighters as military warships; under the impression that Bliss is heavily defended, 'Soramee quickly departs the system and makes for Covenant space. ;2525 December 6 : Path of Serenity arrives at High Charity; 'Soramee submits his report on Bliss. The Prophet of Compassion, a senior member of the High Council, seizes upon the significant military presence alleged in the report and demands a suitably mighty fleet be prepared. His demand is accepted and preparations for an offensive begin. ;2526 January 17 : Under the command of Fleet Master Xytyr 'Mantakree, the Fleet of Radiant Spirit departs Covenant Space for Bliss. The zealous Prophet of Compassion accompanies the fleet as representative of the High Council. ;2526 February 9 : The UNSC Accra covertly arrives near Bliss and begins monitoring both planetary and local space activity. ;2526 February 11 : UNSC Battle Group Charlie-2 arrives at Bliss for a second round of negotiations with the planetary government. Despite an icy reception, Vice Admiral Franklin Chen refuses to depart and his battle group remains near Bliss. ;2526 February 13 : The Covenant Fleet of Radiant Spirit arrives near Bliss and engages Charlie-2, immediately beginning the Battle of Bliss. Due to 'Soramee's inaccurate reporting, the Covenant fleet massively outguns the human battle group and destroys it in three minutes. Radiant Spirit subsequently destroys any evacuation craft attempting to depart Bliss; the special service vessel Accra is also discovered and destroyed. :At the behest of the Prophet of Compassion, the Fleet of Radiant Spirit glasses Bliss from February 13 to February 15. ;2526 February 15 : The Prophet of Compassion declares Bliss to be "cleansed", and permits Radiant Spirit to return to Covenant Space. ;2526 February 18 : The heavy cruiser UNSC Prophecy arrives at Bliss; unable to locate survivors, the Prophecy retrieves the log of the UNSC Accra. Order of battle United Nations Space Command UNSC Battle Group Charlie-2, Vice Admiral Franklin Chen *UNSC Matador, heavy cruiser *UNSC Weeping Willows, heavy cruiser *UNSC Purpose, frigate ONI Special Reconnaissance *UNSC Accra, special service vessel Covenant Empire Covenant ''Fleet of Radiant Spirit, Fleet Master Xytyr 'Mantakree *''Sword of Consecrated Valor, assault carrier (flagship) *''Bold Consecration'', assault carrier *''Intractable Faith'', assault carrier *''Swift Hand of Justice'', assault carrier *''Uncompromising Judgment'', assault carrier *''Candor and Vigilance'', cruiser *''Faith and Clarity'', cruiser *''Faithful Instrument'', cruiser *''Faithful Zeal'', cruiser *''Fearless'', cruiser *''Loyalty and Faith'', cruiser *''Nobility and Grace'', cruiser *''Piety and Strength'', cruiser *''Pious Fire'', cruiser *''Punishing Ire'', cruiser *''Radiant Faith'', cruiser *''Splendid Bravery'', cruiser *''Truth and Consequences'', cruiser *''Unerring Devotion'', cruiser *''Valorous Commitment'', cruiser *''Vigilance and Solemnity'', cruiser *''Vow of Courage'', cruiser *''Warrior's Penance'', cruiser *''Zealous Condemnation'', cruiser *''Bravery and Energy'', light cruiser *''Jubilant Summons'', light cruiser *''Reverent Warrior'', light cruiser *''Wisdom and Alacrity'', light cruiser *''Courageous Fire'', heavy destroyer *''Defiant Sacrifice'', heavy destroyer *''Fearsome'', heavy destroyer *''Incautious Warrior'', heavy destroyer *''Instrument of Wrath'', heavy destroyer *''Retribution's Thunder'', heavy destroyer *''Righteous Fire'', heavy destroyer *''Sacred Fury'', heavy destroyer *''Thunderous Declaration'', heavy destroyer *''Vicious Blade'', heavy destroyer *''Courage and Wits'', light destroyer *''Determined Blade'', light destroyer *''Energetic Sword'', light destroyer *''Furious Vanguard'', light destroyer *''Pious Demonstration'', light destroyer *''Spirit and Daring'', light destroyer *''Valiant Sword'', light destroyer